The Case of the Missing Necklace
by Scarlet4
Summary: Akane and Ranma.. Teen detectives?? Think Nancy Drew+Ranma Universe. Not a fusion or alt universe.. more like akane and ranma solving cases with some plot elements based on nancy drew novels.. hopefully i'll find that book this is based on so I can credi


The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Some plot elements borrowed from Carolyn Keene's Nancy Drew series.  

Author's Notes:

Well.. it's been a while since I've written fanfiction.  I wrote this a while back.  I've fixed it up a bit…. Hopefully there aren't too many horrible mistakes! C+C welcome…. Hope you all like it!

Akane Tendo & Ranma Saotome: Teen Detectives?……… The case of the missing necklace                                                                                                                                                           

--------------------------------

Chapter 1: Akane takes the case!

---------------------------------

"I thought ya said it was a SMALL party, Akane," Ranma said to his fiancee as they quickly sidestepped large groups of teenagers who were wildly dancing on the front lawn.  Loud music and boisterous shouts and laughter from within and without the residence filtered out into the cool night air.  They slowly made their way up the gated driveway together, yet slightly apart, careful not to step on vomit, bottles, or people.  

            "Look at the house Ranma, compared to that this party IS small," Akane said in an awe-filled voice.  She stared up at the two story mansion that was quite possibly three or four times the size of the modestly large Tendo home, and likely to house all of Furinkan High.  

            "Yeah, sure. So when are we going home?" Ranma said, a disgusted look appearing on his face when the sounds of wretching could be heard in the nearby bushes. 

            "Oh geez Ranma we just got here." As they approached the double doors of the magnificent house, the music as well as the sounds of joyous partygoers became almost deafening.   Akane carefully smoothed out the skirt of her light green summer dress before grabbing Ranma's arm, shouting, "C'mon, it's only polite that we greet the hostess first!"  

"Wha..?! Gah!!" Ranma yelped in surprise as he was suddenly dragged inside and into the fray of drinking and gyrating teenagers.  

"Hmm.. I wonder where she's at…" Akane said to herself, scanning the crowd for her friend, the owner of the house.  Spotting a sparkling silver top that nearly blinded her, coupled with long, curly brown locks and five drooling guys, she knew she had found who she was looking for.  Akane managed to deftly work her way through the bunch of overly rowdy teens that crossed her path, but Ranma, constrained by Akane's iron grip, was not so lucky. 

            "Hey!! Watch where you're going tomboy!! Slow down will ya..!!" Ranma shouted, trying to be heard above the loud music as teen after teen bumped into him.  Thankfully Akane slowed down a bit, but not before Ranma was at the receiving end of a spilled drink.  "Just my luck.."

         "Makiko! Hey!" Akane shouted, smiling as she waved at the pretty teenager who was about two groups of teenagers away from them. 

            "Akane!! I'm glad you could make it!!" a pretty, dark-haired young woman shouted above the din, her soprano voice (even higher than Ranma-chan's) piercing the air.  She said something to the boys surrounding her before waving back to Akane from where she was nearby the live band, her short brown locks bouncing wildly as she began shortening the remaining distance between them. 

            Akane excitedly made her way towards Makiko, dragging Ranma off at a suddenly fast pace. 

            "Ak..Akaa.. waa..it!" Ranma-chan shouted.  When it seemed futile to get through to the taller girl, Ranma-chan decided to make the most of the situation by grabbing as much as she could from the conveniently placed, nearby food table.  By the very short time they reached Makiko, Ranma-chan's mouth was already stuffed with assorted foods. 

            "I'm so glad you could make it Akane!" Makiko said, briefly hugging the pretty, dark-haired girl. Akane had met Makiko a few months back, at Makiko's father posh athletics club.  Nabiki had given the yearlong pass to the club to Akane as a Christmas present (how she paid for it Akane had no idea, though she suspected that Nabiki may have gotten it as a "gift" from one of her "associates").   In any case, Akane had met Makiko the first day there in the Spa Room.  They had become fast friends even though they had different physical interests and very different backgrounds (Makiko's father owned a whole chain of athletics clubs and her mother was independently a fashion designer.)  It was partly due to both girls' inclinations towards friendliness and Makiko's neverending good cheer, as well as common trivial, girl-type interests like movies and cooking (both seemed to have a lot of trouble in the kitchen).   Mostly, though, it was the fact that Makiko utterly admired Akane.  She constantly flattered Akane about her incredible strength, martial arts ability, confidence, and popularity.  Whether it was all true or not, Akane didn't care, she just reveled in the unabashed flattery whenever she was with Makiko.   

As it was now, Makiko cooed over Akane's green dress and how it displayed her figure so well.  Akane drank it all in, giggling like a schoolgirl, attempting to act modest while encouraging Makiko to go on.  Ranma-chan nearly gagged at the sight, muttering "Girls…" before stuffing another load of crackers in her mouth. 

 Whether she heard the comment over the loud music or not, Makiko still looked over towards the redhead whose hand, she saw, was entwined with beloved friend, Akane's.  Curious, she asked Akane,  "So who's your friend?" 

            "This is Ran.." 

            "Ramphko." Ranma-chan interrupted quickly through her food stuffed mouth.  Akane quickly turned, and noticing Ranma was a girl, she slapped a hand to her forehead. 

            "This is Ranko," Akane said, sighing.  

            "Eh… nice to meet you Ranko," Makiko said wrinkling her nose a bit in distaste as she finally noticed the young girl's disarray.  Bits of food stuck to the redheaded girl's cheeks and she seemed to be half soaked with soda.  Ranma-chan smiled back sheepishly.  Makiko quickly turned back to Akane asking,  her eyes suddenly starry and wide,  "So where's that fiance you've been telling me about?? From what you've said he sounds gorgeous!" 

            Akane flushed and Ranma-chan raised an eyebrow while eyeing Akane curiously.  Before Akane could protest, Ranma-chan broke in, "Ranma is at home sick right now.  And you're right, he's soooo handsome." 

"More like a egotistical womanizer," Akane muttered under her breath.  "Your home is beautiful Makiko," Akane said in a louder voice, trying to take the attention off the subject of her fiance. Apparently, though, Ranma-chan had heard Akane's comment because she was making all sorts of silly faces. "Will you stop it already Ranko?!.. Er.. Makiko, won't your parents be mad about the party.. it's already getting a bit messy in here." 

            Makiko turned back to Akane smiling brightly. "Oh they don't care! They hardly ever stay here for long anyways.  My mother and father are always traveling to other countries, visiting in on their businesses.  Oh YEAH.. I wanted to tell you Akane!!  My father," she paused for a long time, as if physically trying to contain her excitement, and then continued on, lowering her voice, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone.. but when my father went to Europe he brought back the most beautiful gold necklace for me! He's going to give it to me when I get married. Oo.. I'm so excited!!!" 

            "How come you can't tell anyone?" Akane asked curiously. 

            "It's very rare, and VERY expensive.  It used to belong to some countess or something, it had all these diamonds and rubies.. it's just fabulous! It's here in the house RIGHT now!!!" Makiko said excitedly, practically jumping up and down, as she clapped her hands together.  "Oo..! Excuse me Akane.. I'm going to go say hi to another friend of mine who just came in."  

            "What's the big deal…It's just a dumb necklace," Ranma-chan muttered, as Akane nodded.  Thankfully, Makiko was already out of earshot, but that didn't stop Akane from elbowing him. 

            "Be nice," Akane said. 

            Ranma-chan just grumbled about 'uncute tomboys' before making her way towards the food table once more.  Akane followed after her, waving and smiling to other athletic club goers she had met before. 

            "Gotta give rich people credit for making goooood food," Ranma-chan said as she drooled.  Akane just rolled her eyes.  Before Ranma-chan could stuff another 5 appetizers in her mouth Makiko came back. 

            "I'm going to go upstairs and get the necklace .. I just can't WAIT to show it off!!!!" Makiko said as she passed by the two.  She waved before disappearing in the crowd. 

            "I thought she wasn't s'posed to tell no one," Ranma-chan said aloud to no one in particular. Thinking nothing of it, she shrugged and kept eating.  She was in the midst of stuffing herself full again before she heard Akane's shriek.  She quickly turned to see Akane drenched in soda, even more so than Ranma-chan had been before.  Ranma-chan couldn't suppress a laugh from escaping her lips. 

            "What are YOU laughing at?" Akane asked glaring at the redhead.  She ran her hands down the front of her dress, snorting disgustedly when she saw that it was soaked.   Ranma-chan just laughed some more in return. 

            "Hmph! I'm going to go wash off," Akane said before stalking off towards the nearest bathroom. 

            "BIIIIII!!!" Ranma-chan shouted, sticking out her tongue in jest.  " ....ACK!" she shrieked as a full cup of soda hit her on the forehead, soaking her once more. "ARGH! TOMBOY!"

            "What a jerk!  All he can do is laugh… he won't even help me out! Ugh….. I'm drenched in soda.. And this is a new outfit too.. ooo.. I HATE boys!" Akane shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door.  When she found that it was occupied (by a now very scared teenage guy) she walked down the next hallway, and that bathroom too was occupied.  "Great! Both bathrooms are being used," Akane said throwing her hands up in the air in a frustrated manner as she stalked down yet another hallway.  She looked over at Ranma-chan when she realized that she was following her.  "Geez, how come you didn't wash up after you got hit before?" 

            "Somebody was draggin' me around the room that's why," Ranma-chan said in an irritated voice. 

            "Oh.. um.. sorry," Akane said quietly, finally calming down.  She was starting to feel embarrassed, soaked the way she was, and the party environment suddenly seemed overwhelming and a little scary.  Having Ranma there was a somewhat of a comfort; fighting with him.. er.. her.. just didn't seem worth it.  

Ranma-chan looked at her in surprise.  She thought Akane would have said something like 'well you should have watched where you were going' or something to that extent. An apology? Strange. 

            "Yeah.. well I'm sure there's another bathroom around here," Ranma said hurriedly, not knowing what else to say.  "I wouldn't mind changing back into a guy." 

            Akane nodded as she led the way down a different hallway, bypassing as many people as she could. She made a right, and then a left until she brought them to a short, dark stairway. "Think we should go upstairs Ranma? There aren't that many people around…" 

            "Oh c'mon Akane, you're not scared are ya?" Ranma-chan said, breezing past Akane and bounding up a couple of steps. 

            "Of course not! I just didn't want to be RUDE like some people and invade Makiko's privacy," Akane shouted back from the bottom of the stairwell. 

            "We're just going to the bathroom Akane.  Plus, her house is so big she probably doesn't even visit this area.  Now c'mon," Ranma-chan said, offering a hand to her companion. 

            Akane gave an exasperated sigh and then grabbed the shorter girl's hand.  "Alright, I'm coming." 

They both made their way up the stairway in silent companionship, Akane gripping Ranma-chan's hand tightly.  Oddly, Ranma-chan found that she enjoyed the feeling of the other girl's hand in hers, as well as their closeness in the small stairwell.  She gently squeezed the other girl's hand, and Akane replied with a timid smile.         

"It's really quiet…" Akane said after a few moments.  They had made it to the top of the stairwell, and both were now groping for a light switch.  The music from the party suddenly seemed very far off, as did the voices of the partygoers.  

            "You can loosen your grip on my hand now Akane, I found a light switch," Ranma-chan said in an amused voice.  Akane blushed and let go of the other girl's hand completely before shielding her eyes as the hallway was filled with light.  She gasped a bit as she took in the magnificent sight.  Door after door could be seen stretching down the grand hallway.  Beautiful navy blue drapes decorated the walls, a compliment to the deep blue rug with its gold fringes that covered the expanse of the hall. 

            "There's gotta be a bathroom here somewhere," Ranma-chan said opening door after door, not caring at all about the surrounding decor.  He'd seen better in a couple of his past adventures.  

            "Ranma, you should knock first!" Akane hissed, following closely behind. They were almost at the end of the hallway and about to go into the next large corridor. 

            "I told ya before Akane, there's no one up here," Ranma-chan said while opening the next door.  

            That's when they heard the scream.  

            Ranma-chan and Akane traded a wide eyed look before quickly ran down the hallway towards the source, throwing open various doors to find the poor victim.  The last door they opened led into a small library where Makiko stood in the center, her face a mask of horror. She held in her hand a small box, a small empty box. 

            "Makiko! Are you alright??" Akane asked running to her friend. 

            Makiko looked up with watery blue eyes.  "Oh Akane! The necklace, it's gone!" 

            "The one you were talking about before? The one your father bought in Europe?" Akane asked, leading her upset friend over to the window seat. 

            Makiko nodded before sitting.  "My father's going to kill me! I shouldn't have told anyone about it…" 

            "It's okay Makiko, we'll find it.." Akane said sitting next to her friend, patting her on the back.  "Right Ranm.. I mean Ranko?" 

            "Wow," Ranma-chan said as she looked at the open painting and the open wall safe behind it.  "Who woulda thought to look behind here for a wall safe?" 

            Akane just rolled her eyes at Ranma-chan's naivety. She turned to Makiko, "Did you tell anyone about the safe?" 

            She shook her head sniffling.  "Only my parents and I know the combination." 

            Akane looked over at Ranma-chan for some help and saw that she was quietly examining the safe.  "Find anything Ranko?" 

            "Not a scratch.. hmm.. someone musta picked the lock real good," Ranma-chan said looking at it thoughtfully.  She doubted any high schooler at the party could have done it.  Heck, even Happosai couldn't have picked a lock like this… and he knew how Happosai could pick locks. (It's a sad day for society when women start lockin' up their panties.) 

            "I.. I just saw it three days ago.." Makiko said in between sobs. 

            "Three days ago???" Ranma-chan and Akane asked in disbelief. 

            "That .. that was when daddy put it in the safe.. wait.. you mean it could have been stolen before tonight??" 

            "It is possible," Akane said gently, attempting to hide her disbelief at the girl's stupidity while Ranma-chan just face-faulted, "Someone could have come when no one was home.  You should probably call the police Makiko." 

            "But if Daddy finds out..!" 

Akane bit her lip, thinking.  "Makiko, what are you more worried about, the necklace or getting in trouble?" 

"I.. uh.. umm.. the necklace I suppose," Makiko said a bit unsurely before sobbing loudly.  

            Realizing that her friend was in no condition to go over to the phone, much less talk to the police, Akane called them herself.  "They'll be here soon.  In the meantime, maybe we should leave and keep the crime scene intact." 

            Ranma-chan looked at Akane in surprise.  "When did _you_ start thinkin' like a detective?" 

            "Hmph, I watch television you know.  There's enough cheesy detective films out there to make an amateur detective out of any of us," Akane said before supporting her crying friend… who suddenly jumped in.. excitement? 

            "Akane! Maybe you could help me!  I know the police will have to investigate.. but couldn't you just do some investigating on the side too?  Maybe we can get the necklace back quicker.. the police are just so slow…. They'll never find it on their own before my parents come back.  Please Akane?" Makiko asked, her blue eyes flashing. 

            "What??! Why?!" Akane asked, totally confused.  

            "I remember you telling me about how you and your fiancee Ranma solved that food thief case awhile back, I mean, if you catch one thief, you can catch 'em all right?  Please Akane! I need all the help I can get to get this necklace back before my parents come home!" Makiko asked grabbing hold of Akane's hands. 

            "?! Makiko this is a cat burglar.. this is totally different from some food thieves!" Akane said, backing away further into the hallway. 

            "Yeah, it was pure luck Akane caught 'em.." 

            "EXCUSE me?!" Akane said angrily as she glared at Ranma-chan.  "Are you saying that I wouldn't have caught them on my own??" 

            "Oh man Akane, this is what happened the last time.  Don't put words in my.." 

            "I'll do it," Akane said to Makiko.  "I'll help you Makiko." 

            "You promise??" 

Akane nodded eagerly before Ranma-chan could protest. 

"Thank you so much Akane!!!! I just KNOW you'll solve this! As long as I get the necklace back before my parents get home then they won't be too angry with me!!" Makiko said jumping excitedly.  

            "Akane you are NOT going to.." 

            "And why not Ranko? Don't think I can handle it?" Akane asked in a challenging voice. 

            Ranma-chan shook her head. "A clumsy tomboy like you? You'd probably make things worse. The day you solve anything will be the day you figure out how to cook." 

            "Raaaaankooooo…" Akane growled, her aura quickly coming to life. 

            Ranma-chan quickly backed away, hands up in a 'please don't kill me' gesture, "Hold up Akane, this isn't our house remember?!?" She hurriedly pointed to Makiko who was looking on with wide eyes. 

            Akane abruptly returned to her normal state, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.  "Sorry," she said to Makiko, while to Ranma-chan she said, "I'll get you later RanKO." 

            Ranma-chan just stuck her tongue out at Akane, pulling down an eyelid while she was at it.  

            "Hmph," Akane turned, grabbing Makiko's arm as she led the crying girl back towards the party.  "Let's go back down to meet the police." 

            By the time they had made it down the stairs and through all of the dancing teens, the police were already at the front door, ready to speak with them.  Akane recognized one of them as being a friend of Kasumi's from high school, Officer Keiichi Tamiya, but the other one drew a blank from Akane's memory.  He was a handsome man in his mid-20s, with light, wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes.  His lips were in a thin line, and he had a somewhat grumpy look on his face.  

            "Are you Hasegawa Makiko?" he asked Makiko who was hurriedly drying her tears.   She nodded in response, her eyes having a strange shining quality to it all of a sudden.  Ranma-chan noticed it and recognized it to be the look that always got him into trouble.. infatuation.  She shook her head, as Makiko smoothed out her skirt and fixed her hair subconsciously as the Detective continued.  "My name is Detective Mashimada Masaki and this is Officer Keiichi Tamiya.  We're here about the stolen necklace." 

            "Thank you for coming so quickly, this is my friend Akane Tendo, and her friend Ranko," Makiko said, regaining her usual, somewhat dignified state.  The detective merely nodded in their direction, though not really seeing them, before turning to Officer Keiichi and asking him to question the guests. 

            "Yes sir," Officer Keiichi said.  He was about to go when Makiko stopped him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. 

            "Do you have to question everyone? They're all my friends." Makiko said in a pleading manner.  

            Officer Keiichi and Detective Masaki exchanged looks.  "Ma'am, did you tell anyone about the necklace?" Officer Keiichi asked. 

            Makiko immediately blushed.  "Yes but.." 

            "These are all just regular teenagers sir.  This looks more like a professional job than something done by some money obsessed teen with no experience," Akane said hurriedly, rescuing her flushing friend.  Immediately Detective Masaki eyed her up and down as though she was suspect to the crime.  Ranma-chan protectively moved in front of Akane, glaring at the detective. 

            Detective Masaki raised an eyebrow before saying coldly, "Thank you for your opinion Miss Tendo, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to start the official investigation now." When it appeared as though Akane or Ranma-chan wouldn't protest, he continued. "Miss Hasegawa, I'll need to take a look at this wall safe.  I also need a description of the necklace." 

            Makiko eagerly nodded, leading him to the study with Akane and Ranma-chan quietly following after.  

            "Why don'tcha just leave this to the police, Akane?" Ranma asked, grumbling.  

            "Ranma, I promised Makiko that I'd help her.  You should know that it would be dishonorable to not follow through with it.  If you don't want to help, then don't!" Akane whispered to Ranma-chan angrily. 

            "Okay okay, fine.  There's no way I'm gonna let you do this by yourself," Ranma-chan whispered back.  

            "I can take care of myself you know," Akane said glaring at Ranma-chan.  "And why are you so protective all of a sudden anyways? The detective wasn't going to bite me or anything." 

            Ranma-chan mumbled something to the side, blushing a little, and then continued in a louder voice saying,  "Well what exactly did you tell Makiko about me? That's what I'd like ta know!" 

            Akane flushed, "That's none of your business!" 

            "Well if it's 'bout me then it is!" Ranma-chan said, her voice growing louder.  

            "No it ISN'T!" 

            "Is TOO!" 

            "Excuse me.." 

            "Is NOT!" 

            "Is TOO!" 

            "EXCUSE ME!" 

            Startled, both Akane and Ranma-chan jumped at the intrusion.  They simultaneously turned to see a very irritated detective standing within the doorway of the study. "If you wouldn't mind quieting down out there.. I AM TRYING TO HOLD AN INVESTIGATION HERE!!" 

            Akane and Ranma-chan nodded wordlessly, a bit stunned by the loud shout.  Quietly they followed the detective into the study, hoping not to cross him again. 

            Detective Masaki peered into the empty safe for awhile before furrowing his brows slightly, not noticing the two martial artists tiptoeing after him.  "Miss Hasegawa.." 

"You can call me Makiko.." she said coyly, a silly grin on her face. 

The detective look confused for a moment, but then his stern demeanor was back and he was saying, "Mis.. Makiko, was there anything else in this safe with the necklace?" 

            Sudden realization dawned on Makiko and she let out a horrified shriek before putting a hand to her mouth in utter distress.  "My.. my father's dagger was in there! It's an antique.. he was going to give it to a family friend.. oh no! What am I going to do?!" 

            "Just calm down Makiko, now tell me, what does the dagger and necklace look like?" His manner was very calm for the situation and surprisingly gentle. 

            "Both have rubies on it, though there's on..only one on the dagger.  They are both Eur..european style and very valuable.. the necklace has di..diamonds on it and… Oh my dad will surely kill me!!" Makiko cried out before bursting out in a fresh bout of tears. 

            "No one is going to be killing anyone okay? Now then.. Did you tell anyone about the safe ma'am?" Detective Masaki asked trying his best to be patient with the hysterical girl. 

            "Oh it's all my fault!! I practically told everyone at the athletics club!!"  

            Ranma-chan slapped a hand to her forehead, shaking her head.  "Geez, you've gotta learn to keep your big mouth shut." Makiko glared at her and Akane elbowed her while Detective Masaki just looked peeved that the two had followed him into the room. "AAH! Did I say that out loud?? Hehe.. uh.. sorry." 

            "Miss Tendo and Miss.." 

            "Saotome, Ranm..OW.. Ranko Saotome." Ranma-chan said while rubbing her side. "Wouldja quit that Akan.. OW!" 

            "I understand that you have some concern for your friend, but I think it would be best for all of us if you two leave," Detective Masaki said ignoring the elbow fighting, though a small sweatdrop formed at the back of his head. 

            "Oh! But Detective, Akane and Ranko are going to help solve the crime! They're both detectives too you know," Makiko said eagerly, her tears gone. 

            "Detectives?" he asked in a disgusted tone, once again sizing up the two soda soaked girls. 

            Akane tentatively nodded, though Ranma-chan just rolled her eyes. 

            "Amateur I bet," he said, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes hard. 

            "Well.. yes.. but Ranko and I have done pretty well in the past," Ranma-chan laughed at this, which earned her another elbow in the gut, "and I promised Makiko that I'd help her." 

            "The best help you'd give her is to let the police handle this...ALONE." Detective Masaki unfolded his arms and moved forward as if to physically PUSH the two out of the room when Ranma-chan stepped up a somewhat peeved look on her face. 

            "Look Mister, if you think that.. URK!" 

            "Sir," Akane started after slapping a hand over Ranma-chan's mouth, "We won't get in your way.  We've solved a lot of problems… um.. I mean cases in Nerima.  We're martial artists, we know what we're doing." 

            "In martial arts. Miss Tendo, you and Miss Saotome go right on ahead in solving your own cases.  This is my case. Stay out of it.  Now if you'll excuse me I'll be talking to Officer Keiichi about what he's found out.  I'd appreciate it if you weren't here when I get back." And with those cold remarks he pushed passed them and stalked out of the room, leaving the two girls sending him withering looks. 

             "Akane, I don't care.. well I do care.. about what he says, but..  you'll still help me won't you??" 

            "Don't worry about it Makiko.. no GUY is going to keep me off this case," Akane said sounding more determined than ever. "If it's the last thing I do.. I'll find this thief for you!!!" 

            "Oh boy.." Ranma-chan muttered.  "C'mon Akane.." 

            "What? What are you doing? I have a case to solve here!" Akane said stubbornly, as Ranma-chan tried to drag her out of the room. 

            "Do it tomorrow, I wanna get outta here before I lose my temper when that guy comes back." 

            "No WAY Ranko! You can leave but I'm not going anywhere!" Akane said folding her arms and looking for all the world as strong and sturdy as a brick wall.  Ranma-chan in turn acted like a wrecking ball as she went up to Akane and neatly flipped her so that she was holding Akane in a fire-man's carry.  "Wha?! ! RAN…RANKO! Put me down right NOW!" 

            "Nice meetin' ya Makiko.  We'll be leavin' now. Thanks for the food!" Ranma-chan said cheerfully while Akane pounded and shouted at her back. 

Makiko gave a weak smile at the short girl who had so effortlessly lifted the other girl, and then escorted them out into the hallway before giving them a final wave and thanks.  As she watched the screaming Akane beat at the back of 'Ranko',  Mariko wondered only one thing.  Were all of Akane's other friends this strange??

-------------------


End file.
